


【毒埃】揣上我的崽

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【毒埃】揣上我的崽

“今晚吃什么，大爷?”Eddie穿梭在陈太太的商场里，在外人看来他在自言自语。

“巧克力，那个牛奶味的。奶油爆米花还有披萨，披萨要海鲜味的。”Venom对这些零食的口味已经轻车熟路,它清晰熟练地报出自己想要的东西，最后还懒懒的加了一句，“别忘了牛排，昨晚我吃完了。”

“你吃完了? !”Eddie大叫一声，旁边的女人侧眼看着他，陈太太倒是丝毫不受影响地看着报纸。“ 那里面-共有五块啊你什么时候吃完的?

“半夜，我没叫醒你。”Venom的语气里完全没有悔过的意思甚至带着小得意地告诉他，“ 我已经不用惊动你就能自己干事儿了。”

“够了-你下次还是叫醒我。”Eddie任命地走到冰柜前面，抓起-堆冷冻牛肉正准备丢进篮子里，手却僵在半空中， “死的，不好吃，去那边。”Venom强行把Eddie的脑袋转向新鲜的肉类区。

“你事真多。”Eddie很不满的把手里的冷冻牛肉放下去，走到新鲜区拿了五盒带血的牛肉。“ 我饿了Eddie。”Venom在吞口水。

“闭上嘴。”Eddie恼火的骂它，“ 你这只会吃的寄生虫。”“你说什么?”Venom从背后伸出触猛地把Eddie后拽砸在墙上但它护住了宿主的后背，Eddie只感觉到眩晕而没有钝痛。

“这是公众场合!”Eddie低吼。“ 向我道歉!” Venom才不管什么公众不公众。“ 我才不要!”Eddie试图走回新鲜区，Venom又强行把他拉了回去，在别人眼里他踮着脚挂在墙上的样子好笑极了。

“放我下去Venom!”Eddie试图跟对方沟通，“ 道歉!”Venom很坚持。“行行行，对不起。”Eddie被这扁执的家伙弄的无可奈何，每次都这样，死要面子。

“下次给我注意点!”Venom警告了一句，才妥协的收回触手“幼稚..”Eddie嘀咕了- -句，设管Venom问他幼稚是什么意思，准备走去找陈太太结账。

“买三个星期的份。”Venom再次阻止住他。“又发什么疯?”Eddie发誓如果他打得过这家伙-定把他摁在地上打。“买三个星期的，听我的准没错。”Venom硬生生把他扯了回去。

“晚上好。”Eddie一边向陈太太问好，-边掏出篮子里足足够吃三个星期的肉类食物。“晚上好。”Venom趁旁边没人，露出个小脑袋也向她打招呼。“你们好。 ”陈太太在几次惊吓之后，现在已经习以为常，笑着打招呼。

“今晚不准再背着我跑出来偷吃。”回到公寓的Eddie把东西扔进冰箱，舒适地躺进沙发里，Venom的脑袋钻出来为自己辩解，“那不是偷吃，我饿了。”

“那就是偷吃，你要是乖乖睡觉就不会饿了。”Eddie说到这里，耳根红了起来。“ 乖乖睡觉?” Venom像是听到什么有意思的东西，它裂开嘴笑了，巨大的舌头舔上Eddie的下巴。

“别动我..”Eddie警觉地躲避它。Venom把脑袋缩回去，然后从Eddie的背后把自己分离出来，巨大的身体把Eddie抱在怀里触手攀附在对方的腿上很有意思的小幅度拍打着。

“Eddie,我最近觉得不太好。”Venom控制着它挣扎的宿主，舌头圈住他的脖子。“ 你怎么了?”听到这句话的ddie停下挣扎，Venom的触手没有阻碍的钻进了他的裤子。

“你知道，我们也会繁衍后代。”Venom的触手圈住Eddie的性器，让它的宿主浑身一颤。“放开。 ”Eddie反抗的手被Venom抓住，“你好好讲， 别动手动脚。

“我觉得..我到排卵期了。”Venom挑选了一个它在它宿主脑袋里找到的它能理解的词汇，然后表述了出来。“ 排卵期?!”Eddie觉得自己受到了惊吓， “这是什么意思? 

“在我们的世界里，我们会把卵排进其他生物的体内等它们自己长大。”Venom在说话的间隙已经把它的宿主扒光了，Eddie 专心地在听它讲话，反应过来的时候，衣服已经在地上堆成一坨了。

“Venom!”当Venom的舌头钻进他的下身小穴里之后，Eddie高亢的叫着它的名字，“你在干什么? !”

“Eddie,帮我孕育生命吧。”Venom很含蓄的表达自己的想法它把舌头从小穴里抽出来，褶皱上带着亮晶晶的唾液，红起来的小穴看起来就很诱惑。

“吗.啊!”Eddie的身体被-寸寸扩大，Venom第-次在这种事中喘上粗气，它的眼睛眯起来，在把对方填满之后它畅快的低吼了一声。

“真棒，Eddie, 棒极了。”Venom的舌头绕在Eddie的脖子上自2下身突出的东西缓缓地去填满对方。Eddie在最初的忍耐之后，花了不短的时间享受到了应有的舒适，他难耐的呻吟出来。

“大声点儿。”Venom今天的进出的幅度格外大，几下就撞的Eddie重心不稳向床倒下去。“ 你要站稳。”Venom不满的把它的宿主牢牢抱紧，然后它想到了一个很好的姿势，站起来进入

“Venom.你这.就知道sex的寄生虫..”Eddie被着猛烈的冲撞和刁钻的角度弄的浑浑噩噩，很轻易的就把想骂很久的话说了出来，当然，他很快就后悔了。

“你说什么? !”Venom生气了，它把自己埋在对方身体的最深处，触手把Eddie严严实实地压在墙上，“啊! ”猛地向前深入的东西在Eddie的体内左右开拓，肠壁被迫从圆柱形撑大，变成带有棱角的形状，Eddie在痛与快乐的边缘摇摇欲坠。

“向我道歉!” Venom的触手恶劣的碾压着Eddie前列腺的突起逼迫的Eddie尖叫出声，当然，它堵住了Eddie前端的马眼,迫使他的高潮可望而不可及。

“对..对不起Venom !别这样…别这样!”Eddie觉得自己的- :身肌肉都白练了，他和Venom抗衡根本没有胜算。“可是我不想原谅你。”Venom的吊魂白色眼睛下勾，它凑近Eddie红若滴血的耳边，轻轻地说，“ 我要你踹上我的仔。’

“什么? !” Eddie在最初的惊讶之后，马上被Venom的猛烈撞击打乱了思路，他宣泄着情欲而放肆的叫着,嘴里在求饶，却没有收到任何回应。

“接好了，Eddie。”Venom在闷哼-声之后，- 股强大的热流狠狠地冲进Eddie体内，在触手抽离性器之后，Eddie一边喷涌着白灼，一边痉挛般抽搐着。

然后他眼前一黑， 彻底的倒在了Venom的怀里。

“Eddie..你还好吗?”在两个小时后，Eddie朦胧的睁开眼，正对上Venom的大脸，不得不说是有那么一点惊悚。“给我拿...”Eddie几乎发不出声，在他尝试着坐起来的时候，他很惊恐的发现，他身体里似乎有什么东西把他的肚子撑的凸了起来。

“那是我的卵。”Venom一边舔舐着他一边解释，他伸长手捞了一杯水给他的宿主，明显是在献媚。“ 你的卵? !”Eddie彻底失去了喝水的想法，他瞪着眼看着Venom。

“我记得..我和你说过的，Eddie。 ”Venom犹豫了一下，像是很委屈的出声为自己辩护，在大概了解到他的宿主在担心什么之后，它立刻扬声说，“ 放心Eddie!我能帮你把它们弄出来我会对你负责到底的!”

“F**k?”Eddie发誓他如果可以一定要把这家伙塞到厕所里冲下去，“闭嘴吧..” 什么负责到底的话，是对女人才会说的吧?“Eddie不是女人， 但是Eddie是我的爱人。 ”Venom满意的裏紧男人，要煞有其事地摇了摇。

一阵恶寒之后，Eddie觉得还是不和这家伙一般计较了，他太困了。“你最好已经想好怎么处理了。”Eddie留下这么一句话，就闭上眼睛靠在他怀里睡过去了。

我果然还是很让Eddie信赖的，Venom兴奋地想， 它伸出舌头把宿主的脸舔了一个遍。

什么时候这么相信它了呢?Eddie明知道自己被粗暴的舔舐了，Venom舌头上带着的小倒刺让他的脸有些酥痒,但他没有出声。那就这么相信着它吧。


End file.
